1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus with a data bit inversion function.
2. Related Art
When a semiconductor apparatus transmits a large number of data at high speed, problems such as simultaneous switching noise (SSN), cross-talk between adjacent transmission lines, reference potential noise, and current consumption increase may occur.
In order to solve such problems, a data bit inversion (DBI) function may be used.